Ayano's Reluctant Journey Towards Falling In Love
by Windrises
Summary: After graduating high school, a romance starts growing between Ayano and Kyoko. The fun-loving and boastful Kyoko has no problem with this, but Ayano feels reluctant to accept the fact that she likes Kyoko. Ayano gets a new job, which she's successful at. However, when it comes to relationships, she has a lot to learn.


Note: Yuru Yuri was made by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a magna by Namori.

Four years had passed since the middle school antics of the Amusement Club and the Student Council. All of the members from both clubs had been going to high school together. They were in their final month of high school. However some immature habits stayed the same.

Student Council Vice President Ayano Sugiura has always had a love/hate relationship with Amusement Club Leader Toshino Kyoko. Kyoko was Ayano's greatest rival when it came to grades. Ayano studied and put more effort into her work than anybody, but Kyoko often managed to get better grades than her without studying that hard. That drove Ayano crazy. Despite Ayano considering Kyoko her biggest rival she had a soft spot in her heart for how fun and eccentric Kyoko was. Ayano's admiration of Kyoko also drove her crazy.

Early in the month of May the students were preparing for their big test. Ayano's grades on recently homework was almost tied with Kyoko's work. Because of this Ayano was becoming more confident with herself despite still being upset by Kyoko's impressive grades. Ayano decided to pay Kyoko a visit.

Ayano burst into Kyoko's clubroom and screamed, "Toshino Kyoko!"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Hi Ayano. I haven't seen you recently."

Ayano replied, "My grades have been getting better and better. I've gotten a better score on my last five homework assignments than you have. How does that make you feel?"

Kyoko said, "Good for you."

Ayano angrily replied, "How dare you treat our rivalry likes it's nothing!"

Kyoko was oblivious to the fact that she was Ayano's rival so she said, "Huh?"

Ayano proudly said, "I've been studying for the test two hours per day. I"m going to do a better job than you."

Kyoko replied, "Cool. I wish you luck."

Ayano said, "Luck is pointless. Working hard is what leads to success. I'm going to finally beat you. I'm the one who will be celebrating with vengeance against you!" Ayano did an evil laugh while running out of the room.

During the following week Ayano's top priority was studying for the test. She didn't anything to Kyoko except for some overdramatic boasting. Kyoko was more confused and amused by Ayano's cartoonish behavior than mad.

A week later it was the day of the test. While walking to class Ayano looked at Kyoko with a smug smile on her face. Ayano said, "Prepare to lose your title of being this high school's smartest student."

Kyoko replied, "Okay. Good luck." Ayano growled with anger for how little effort Kyoko put into their rivalry.

The next week Ayano was excited to find out her grade. She was also nervous, because she would upset if Kyoko got a better grade than her. Ayano bumped into Rise. Ayano asked, "Do you know anything about the test grades?"

Rise explained to Ayano what was going on, but Rise always spoke so quietly that Ayano couldn't understand her. After trying to understand Rise's words for a long minute Ayano gave up.

Ayano ran around the hallway and saw a paper posted in the hallway that listed everybody's grade. Ayano got one hundred percent on the test. She was the first student at the school to get every answer right.

Yui Funami said, "Congrats Ayano. You did an incredible job."

Ayano replied, "Thank you Yui." Ayano ate some grape pudding while saying, "I did a grape job." Yui laughed.

Chinatsu Yoshikawa said, "You surprised me Ayano. I didn't think anybody could get that good of a grade."

Ayano replied, "Thank you. Your kind words are nice to hear."

Akari Akaza tried to congratulate Ayano, but Kyoko pushed her away and said, "Well done Ayano. You were right about beating me on the test."

Ayano asked, "What percent did you get?"

Kyoko answered, "Ninety two percent."

Ayano said, "You held up an impressive battle, but I've finally taken vengeance upon you." Ayano burst into a crazy laugh.

Kyoko asked, "How did you do such a great job?"

Ayano blushed and answered, "You inspired me."

Kyoko asked, "How?"

Ayano said, "Yes. You've been beating me at our rivalry for years so I became obsessed with beating you. I finally accomplished it. I did better on the test than anybody ever has. You lost Toshino Kyoko."

Kyoko said, "Interesting way to get inspired."

Ayano replied, "Since you're supposed to keep your enemies closer than your friends I've been staying closest to you."

Kyoko said, "Aww."

Ayano felt offended while saying, "I'm trying to be menacing, not cute."

Kyoko asked, "You manage to be cute without even trying? That's adorable."

Ayano got caught up in her anger and screamed, "Shut up!" Kyoko paused and looked at Ayano with confusion. Ayano quickly regretted screaming at Kyoko so she said, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to shut up. I'm just not feeling well."

Kyoko patted Ayano on the back and said, "It's okay. It's understandable that you would be stressed out after studying so hard. We should celebrate your victory."

Ayano replied, "Um, okay."

Yui said, "I would join you, but I have to get ready for my new job."

Chinatsu said, "I have to get a new Barbie doll."

Kyoko said, "It seems like it'll be just the two of us Ayano."

Ayano nervously asked, "Just us?" Where are we going?"

Kyoko said, "The grocery store has a big sale on pudding and you're the only person I know who loves pudding more than I do."

Ayano got excited and said, "Lets check it out."

Kyoko nervously asked, "Can you show me where the grocery store is? I still haven't figured out all of the directions."

Ayano asked, "Did you offer to celebrate my perfect grade as an excuse for me to help you figure out how to find the grocery store?"

Kyoko answered, "I admit that I tend to offer to help others when it benefits me."

Ayano said, "Follow me." Kyoko started holding Ayano's hand. Ayano asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Kyoko answered, "It'll keep me from getting lost."

Ayano blushed and replied, "Okay."

For the first minute the two girls were mostly silent, but Kyoko made things easier by making some jokes. This gave Ayano a little more confidence. They had a plain, but sweet chat. Ayano and Kyoko held hands for ten more minutes before they finished walking to the grocery store.

Kyoko said, "Thank you for showing me the way. Do you want me to let go of your hand?"

Ayano said, "It's up to you. I couldn't care less." Kyoko kept holding hands with Ayano. Ayano smiled about getting to hold hands with Kyoko a little longer. However she hoped that Kyoko didn't notice that, because she was embarrassed. She used her other hand to grab a grocery basket.

Ayano and Kyoko went to the pudding aisle. If they bought ten packs of pudding it would only cost ten dollars. Ayano said, "This sale is too good to not do."

Kyoko replied, "I feel the same way."

After Ayano and Kyoko finished shopping Ayano paid for the pudding. Kyoko said, "You should of let me pay. I was supposed to be helping you celebrate your great test grade."

Ayano replied, "I was bragging too much about my grade to you. Plus you're the reason that I did so well so I owed you."

Kyoko said, "Thank you."

Ayano and Kyoko walked out of the grocery store. Ayano said, "I better start going home."

Kyoko replied, "Not so fast." After holding hands with Ayano this whole time Kyoko finally let go. Ayano briefly looked sad, until Kyoko hugged her.

Ayano asked, "Why did you do that?"

Kyoko answered, "To thank you."

Ayano said, "It felt good." Ayano hugged Kyoko back.

After a minute long hug Kyoko said, "I hate to be rude Ayano, but you're going to have to let go eventually."

Ayano blushed with embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry Kyoko. I got lost in the moment." Ayano tried not to look sad while saying, "I better go home now."

Kyoko asked, "Do you want me to walk home?"

Ayano smiled and said, "Yes."

Kyoko replied, "I forget where your house is. You'll have to show me the way again. Hold hands with me."

Ayano said, "Okay." Ayano and Kyoko continued holding hands while walking to Ayano's house.

Twenty five minutes later Ayano and Kyoko finished their walk. Ayano said, "Thank you for spending the afternoon with me Kyoko. I admit that I had a great time."

Kyoko replied, "So do I."

Ayano asked, "Did you really forget where I lived?"

Kyoko said, "I remembered most of the details o how to get there. I just wanted to hold hands a little longer. You have a pleasant feeling hand."

Ayano responded, "Um, thank you. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time all these years. I was just wanted to prove that I was good enough for you."

Kyoko said, "You've always been great so there's no need to prove that to me anymore."

Ayano and Kyoko smiled at each other. Kyoko started getting closer to Ayano. Ayano thought that Kyoko was going to give her one more hug, but it seemed like Kyoko was heading for her lips. Ayano asked, "What are you doing?"

Kyoko nervously said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

Ayano replied, "It's okay."

Kyoko giggled and said, "My brain had to remind me that this wasn't a date. I'm so silly. I'm going to scare away a lot of friends if I keep making that mistake."

Ayano said, "Thanks again for everything Kyoko. Good evening." Ayano tried to shake hands with Kyoko, but Kyoko gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ayano angrily asked, "Why did you do that?!"

Kyoko answered, "I forgot that this wasn't a date again."

Ayano said, "You need to think things through before you do stuff like that. Goodbye." Ayano ran inside of her house.

Kyoko went home and decided to give Yui a call. Chinatsu was visiting Yui at her house so she asked, "Should I answer the phone?"

Yui said, "Sure."

Chinatsu picked up the phone and said, "Greetings."

Kyoko said, "Hi Chinatsu." Chinatsu quickly handed the phone to Yui.

Yui said, "Hi Kyoko. What's going on?"

Kyoko said, "I could use your advice, because I made a mistake with Ayano today."

Chinatsu whispered, "How typical of Kyoko."

Yui asked, "What did you do?"

Kyoko answered, "Ayano and I have were having a great time. We chatted, held hands, and got lots of pudding. However I accidentally kissed her."

Yui asked, "Why?"

Kyoko chuckled nervously while saying, "I forgot that Ayano and I weren't on a date."

Yui asked, "How could you forget that?"

Kyoko answered, "I'm not sure. I guess Ayano and I were having such a lovely time that my brain forgot to remind me that we're just friends."

Yui sighed and said, "I probably shouldn't be the one who tells you this, but I think Ayano's had feelings for you for a long time."

Kyoko asked, "Really?"

Chinatsu said, "You're so gullible. Wether Ayano's mad or happy she always talks about you."

Kyoko said, "I'm surprised. I always thought Ayano was too good for me."

Yui said, "She thought that she wasn't good enough for you."

Kyoko replied, "Aww."

A few years later the students received their high school diplomas. After the graduation event Ayano looked around for Kyoko and saw that she was nearby. Ayano walked up to her and said, "Hi Toshino Kyoko. I hope you're not mad at me for freaking out during the last time we went shopping together."

Kyoko replied, "I'm the one who must apologize. During middle school and high school I was being too careless to realize how you felt about me."

Ayano said, "It seems like you found out that you're my biggest rival."

Kyoko replied, "I now know that I'm your biggest crush."

Ayano blushed and said, "Don't make up that nonsense."

Kyoko replied, "No need to hide the obvious truth. I like you too."

Ayano smiled and asked, "Really?"

Kyoko nodded and said, "When I kissed you it wasn't my brain failing to think things through. It was my brain showing me how I feel."

Ayano said, "I feel speechless."

Kyoko smiled and asked, "Who needs speeches after hearing all those graduation speeches?"

Ayano asked, "Will you walk to another store with me?"

Kyoko said, "Only if it's a date this time."

Ayano smiled and replied, "Okay."

Kyoko said, "I don't know what store we're walking to so hold my hand and show me the way."

Ayano replied, "Okay." Ayano and Kyoko held hands and started their first official date.


End file.
